Anything About It
by GleekyR5
Summary: Prompt: Finn cannot figure out the perfect gift to get Rachel and Puck tells them to get her a jewelry box that plays her favorite song...or another gift of the author's choosing. It's Puckleberry - hope you like it! Rated for Puck's potty mouth.


**Prompt: Finn cannot figure out the perfect gift to get Rachel and Puck tells them to get her a jewelry box that plays her favorite song...or another gift of the author's choosing**

**Set in Season 3, please review!**

Puck had always had Finn's back ever since they met in kindergarden and Finn would always have his too. Well almost always, except for that time when you know, he knocked up Finn's girlfriend and then made out with his other one. Anyway, stuff had happened since then, he made sure to have Finn' s back at all times. He knew that he owed him even more after all that shit went didn't regret making out with his other girlfirned, how could he regret making out with his Hot Jewish American Princess? Plus Finn had nor right to be mad, he treated Rachel like crap and that shit wasn't kosher. But Puck wasn't going to be the one to say anything about it. Finn and him stopped being friends for a while, inside Puck kind of hated Finn but he figured he still owed him. He wasn't going to say anything about it.

So, when Finn was an even bigger moron than usual and decided that he was writing a song for Rachel. Finn didn't even know what the word rhyme even meant. He was even dumber than Brittany and that was saying something. So Puck wrote the song Pretending and Finn played it off as his, he was pretty sure that Finn was that much of an idiot that he had actually convinced himself that the song was his. Then, as usual Finn got all the praise and glory by 'writing' a song for Nationals and Rachel couldn't of been happier as she had thought he wrote the song for her. The song HAD been written about her but not the way she thought it had been. Then, Finn ruined all their chances at National's by kissing Rachel on stage and watched as Santana screamed at her and he did nothing to defend her. But Puck still didn't say anything about it. They had enough with Santana and even if his comment was directed to Finn he knew that Rachel would still be hurt, and he never wanted to hurt her ever. He didn't say anything about how good it felt to hear his song being performed and he didn't say anything about how much he wished that it was him singing with Rachel.

Later, 'Finn' thought that it would be just a fantastic idea to take her out on a date in New York. Finn being Puck. Puck thought of taking her on a date through New York, the city that she had loved forever and where she was destined to be no matter how much Finn would try to hold her back. It was Puck's idea that him and the other boys should serenade her with Bella Notte while they were walking through the streets. He couldn't help looking at her when he sang his line "when the one you love is near" but she wasn't looking at him. She was looking at Finn fucking Hudson, everybody's golden boy as usual. He knew that music was what spoke to Rachel the best. He knew ever since they performed their very first performance in the JCC and she talked about how "the music really spoke to her and it would inspire the other kids to do some more work for the Jewish community". Yep, even then, Rachel didn't know shit about other kids.

* * *

In December, it wasn't surprising when Puck had to come to Finn's rescue again when Rachel's birthday coming up. Kurt had been talking about what to get Rachel for her birthday (Puck had gotten his gift a couple months before, but he still wanted to know what St. Finn was getting fir his devoted as always girlfriend). Finn had quickly gotten that constipated look on his face that everybody was so used to,

"Rachel's birthday is coming up? I thought her birthday happened over the summer, in August" Finn stated to no one in particular. Puck was pissed off my Finn's comment because he knew who's birthday he was talking about and that made it way worse.

"No Finn" Kurt started trying to hide his eye roll, "That was Quinn's birthday in August"

"Oh yeah!" Finn said, "I remember there was a party and it was someone's birthday, one of my girlfriends, I couldn't remember if it was Rachel's or Quinn's" Puck was seriously trying really hard now NOT to punch the living daylights out of Finn right now. He could totally imagine Kurt doing that when they got home judging by the look on his face. Sure, they were step brothers but Kurt was Rachel's diva best friend first and Finn's step brother second.

As if just realizing that he was in the room, Finn turned to face Puck. "What should I get her Puck?" he asked, expecting an answer from him and as usual Puck gave one to him. Because he still fucking owed him for sleeping with his girlfriend.

"You should get her a music box" Puck blurted out, it was random but the more he thought about it, the more he thought Rachel would like it. And even if it came from Finnessa, if Rachel was happy, he was happy. "Yeah" Puck continued, "Get her a music box that plays something from Wicked 'cuz that's her favorite musical (yeah Puck knew his shit about Rachel, fuck you if you don't get that) or a Streisand song". Finn still semmed unsure, like he could think of anything better, Puck snorted out loud, he'd probably get her another pig like what he got for her at Christmas. Jesus, who gets a vegan a pig for Christmas - plus they were fucking Jewish! Screw Christmas presents, bring on the Hanukkah. "Look Finn, she'll like it - chill" Puck told him. Finn nodded and proceeded to drag Kurt out of the room muttering things about how they needed to shop and why Rachel didn't like football. Kurt let himself be dragged away begrudgingly not before asking Puck, "why don't you say anything about it?"and for once Puck didn't know the answer.

So Rachel's birthday rolled around and everybody was giving her gifts, Puck had given his a few days ago and thankfully, she loved it. It was a locket that he had made and inside was a ppicture of the two of them laughing at Natiionals, he wasnt sure who took the picture but it was in the list of pictures that parents and teachers had taken at Nationals and had been sent to all the Glee kids. He loved that picture because they both seemed happy and they looked like they didn't have a care in the world. Plus, he didn't know if it was wishful thinking, but they totally looked in love.

Finn had walked up to Rachel, "Hey Rach! Happy Birthday!" Then he brought the music box from behind his back, "Here's your present, it took me a really long time to figure out what i should get you, but I think that you'll like it! It's a music box that plays Defying Gravity because I know that Wicked is your favorite musical." What the actual fuck? Puck was not gonna deal with the crap that was spewing out of Finn's mouth right now. But he wasn't gonna say anything about it, it was Rachel's birthday and he didn't want to upset her today, but he didn't have to.

"What the hell Finnonce?" Santana shouted, 'what is this? Why does Santana care?' Puck thought. "We all know that the music box was Puck's idea, hell you didn't even remember that it was Rachel's birthday this week and now you're taking credit for Puck's idea - again!" 'How did she know?'Puck thought. "Because" Santana started, "I'm a closeted lesbian, a straight up bitch and I'm on the Cheerios how do you expect me not to know this?". Okay so maybe Puck was thinking out loud.

"Rachel", Kurt's voice came from behind Puck, "I love Finn, I really do, he's my step-brother but he's an absolute nightmare of a boyfriend and I think that some things need to be said" Rachel looked like she was in a state of shock, she was looking at the music box, then Finn, then Puck, then back at the music box again. "Look" Kurt started "It's like you've been dating Puck, not Finn" Puck was super confused now and had no idea what was happening here, but he let Kurt continue. "In New York, it was Puck who wrote Pretending, the whole date was his idea and Santana's right the music box was HIS idea too. And it was all for you Rachel, it was always for you but Puck would never say anything about it. You know why? Because Finn told him to stay away from you, and he listened. Because he thought that he still owed Finn for the whole Babygate thing. But now, I'm saying something about it, Puck loves you. And everybody sees it except for you and him, and seriously we all need some Puckleberry 2.0." 'What the fuck' Puck thought. "Puck, I'm gay, an extreme gossiper, Rachel's diva BFF and Finn's step-brother and you expect me NOT to know this?"Puck has really got to stop the thinking out loud thing.

"Is this true Noah?" Rachel's eyes shone with unshed tears and Puck hated that it was him who caused them, but here was his chance to say something, anything about it. "Yeah Rach, it is", he rubbed his 'hawk, it was a nervous habit. "I've loved you ever since we dated for a week back in sophomore year and you fucking broke me when you dumped me. I'm so sorry that I've hurt you Rachel but I can't imagine life without you - okay?" Rachel stared ta him and raised her hand up. "Ow!" Puck yelled as he rubbed his stinging cheek, he guessed he deserved it though. "That was for lying to me" she said. "And this, is for finally saying anything about it" Then, she kissed him, something he had been waiting for for years. Spaks flew and people shouted their cries of "Puckleberry!", but they were stuck in their own little bubble and they weren't going to do anything about it.


End file.
